Dilemna
by mihakeeper
Summary: The golden trio House, Cuddy and Wilson attend another charity event. House wants to ruin Cuddy's evening, his boss just wants to get laid and Wilson? Well poor Wilson can only witness what happens. First fic so... please comment!


Disclaimer : I don't own House or any of the characters of the show, Fox does. I'm only playing with them.

Gregory House was sitting in a car between Lisa "Playboy Queen" Cuddy and James "Fuc... traitor" Wilson wondering how he got into this. Sure, he had traded two weeks clinic duty for his attendance to the charity ball but he still wanted to escape as soon as possible. Well, of course, he could not help noticing that Cuddy was gorgeous. But, it was still not enough to lighten his mood. Wilson, on the other hand, was just enjoying his conversation with the Dean of Medecine.

- "I heard you know the organisator of this ball, Jeffrey Perkins."

That got House's attention. Jeffrey Perkins, he knew this guy. Well, he had known him, back in college. Always playinsg basketball and dating women, lots of women and... He shot a glance to Cuddy, who was now smiling broadly.

- "Well, Jeffrey is ..."

She could not finish her sentence as House cut out :

- "A real bastard!

She turned her attention to him, and said very calmly :

- "He is nice, handsome, wealthy, divorced and did I say NICE?"

- "Niceness is overrated. Though I can see why the wealthiness would appeal to you, will you be playing " Whore of the administration" tonight?"

- "Only if I enjoy it, and I just believe I might!"

She turned back to Wilson, who was now trying not to laugh out loud, and resumed their conversation. House was left brooding on his own, but he knew now that he had a good occupation for tonight : ruining Cuddy's evening.

--

Lisa knew, as soon as she entered the room, that this evening would be great. Jeffrey Perkins, a past friend ... and first real boyfriend to be exact ... had called her three weeks ago to invite her. She had been glad to hear from him, but mostly had been bewildered by the easyness of their conversation. She had'nt seen him in awhile, nearly twenty years, but it seemed that they still knew each other. They had started talking about work-related thing and then moved on to more personal topics. He told her about his job, which she already knew because she never missed a publication in which he wrote a review, and he also told her about his ex-wife and how his work killed his marriage. She then told him about her career and they ended up reminiscing on their past relationship. He called her three more times after that, and they found themselves making subtle hints at a date. Today, Cuddy knew, would be their date.

She had invited Wilson because she knew he would be more than eager to come. And coming alone was something she simply would not do. Why she had asked House though... She had convinced herself that it was to give him time alone with Wilson, but an annoying little voice inside of her told her otherwise. This voice she never listened to. Maybe because it sounded like a certain doctor arguing with her.

She was taken out of her reverie by a man in his mid-fourties. "

- "He has'nt changed" She thought as she took a few steps to him. He took her into an embrace.

- "Lizzie, you have'nt changed a bit" He said, a big smile on his face.

- "Less a few pounds more and ugly wrinkles on her face" came a reply behind her. She was about to turn to him and retort when she heard Jeff's simple reply.

- "Which is absolutely adorable to me. Nice to see you too ... huh... Greg right?"

Cuddy knew that Jeff had never been an easy man to make an argument with. He rarely took offence at something and adresses to anyone with a pleasant demeanor. That, apparently, had not changed neither. She turned to see House's reaction and saw him annoyed. Well, that was fun! It did not last long though.

- "Jeffrey Perkins, evil heartbreaker... couldn't say I'm glad to see you, but still"

Jeffrey laughed again. An honest laugh, Cuddy noticed with a smile. She then remembered Wilson and turned to him.

- "Jeff, this is Dr James Wilson, one of the, if not the best oncolgist in New Jersey. James, this is Jeffrey Perkins"

- "Nice to meet you Mr Perkins" Wilson said, shaking Jeff's hand with a smile on his face.

- "Ow, come on, call me Jeff. When somebody calls me Mister, it makes me think I'm my father"

He then leaded them to a table and whispered in Cuddy's ear while leaving : "Soon coming back to you Lizzie!"

--

The evening was going smoothly. Cuddy and Wilson were listening to every speech while House played with his gameboy. Still, they had managed to make him turn off the sound, so that he did not become a nuisance. They then ate in a "somewhat" confortable silence and Cuddy had not yet had the time to talk to Jeffrey since her arrival. But he certainly had not forgotten her as he shot her a glance and a smile at every occasion.

- "Are you so desperate to get layed? ... Wait, that wasn't even a question"

Cuddy smiled. She was in such a good mood today that nothing ... or to be more accurate nobody ... would be able to annoy her. It was Wilson though, who cut House.

- "House, don't be rude!"

Said doctor made a puppy dog face and turned his attention back to his game. Or at least pretended to. He could not take his mind off Cuddy and Prince Charming in his shining armor. Damn Jeffrey Perkins and his good looks!

The "Prince Charming" in question was walking towards them and asked them how they were liking the evening so far. House wanted to tell him that it was boring, een more than other charity events he went to, but decided against it. Brooding and "Legend of Zelda" were far more interesting than having an argument with the bastard. Next thing he knew, Cuddy was asked to dance and the couple dissapeared form their view. He shot a glance to Wilson and saw his best friend grinning.

-"Jealous again House? One might think you have a thing for our boss"

House whispered to Wilson, with a false serious look on his face

-" Come on Jimmy, you know I only have her best interests in mind... Well, her best interests being her "funbags" and her giant ass of course"

The only reply Wilson could say, with a frown was a dramatic "House!"

House then resumed his game and they began talking about random stuff. It did not stop the diagnostician to shot a glance at the ballroom once in a while to check that his boss' best interests were still present.

--

Cuddy felt like a teenager again. She could not stop laughing and flirting, which in a way, was a good change from her usual routine. Jeffrey Perkins was still as nice and gentlemanlike as before. And when he whispered in her ears that he was to go to his rooms and that she was welcome to join him anytime, she giggled like a schoolgirl and answered with a twinkle in her eyes. She watched him leave and went back to join House and Wilson who seemed to be in an heated argument about an important subject.

- "Ow, come on. The young cheerleader is certainly hotter than the other blonde chick!"

- "Well, I personally like Simone better"

- "What!?" House asked dramatically "the green plant??"

Cuddy gave them a "what the hell?" look and both sigh. James then told her with a frown :

- "You really don't want to know"

Cuddy did not even sit down and she told them, a bit too quickly :

- "I'm really tired ... think I should call it a night"

- "Yeahah... you should call it a "Jeff, make me scream" night actually"

What he hadn't expected was Cuddy's answer.

- "Well, at least, HE can make me scream!"

Wilson choke on the water he was drinking and could not help but grin. Cuddy walked away and headed for the elevator and Wilson turned just in time to see his friend stand up and following his boss. He just stayed there, wondering if he should stay or follow House and then decided against it. An angry House he could deal with, a furious Cuddy though, he was not so sure...

--

- "Damn Lisa, don't let him ruin your evening! Don't let him do that. You deserve better, you deserve a chance at happiness, even is he can't realise that" Cuddy thought as she approached the elevator. She was glad that no one was around because she knew and she felt he was following her.

She stepped in the lift and pushed on a button at random. She was not going to give him the opportunity to seeon which floor was Jeffrey's room. Because she knew him all too well.

- "Hey Cuddles, where do you think you're going?"

And then he was there, just in front of her, his cane blocking the doors from shutting down and she noticed that he had made a great effort in pursuing her. His breathing was short and his face showed pain.

- "Where I am going House, is none of your business!"

He leaned closer and she took a step back. He looked at her, right in the eyes and whispered :

- "You don't need this Cuddy! You don't need a ..."

-" Don't tell me what I need or not. And for the record, I like sex. Hell, I even need it!"

He grinned at that and answered matter-of-factly :

- "I can give you that Cuddles! I'm crippled, I'm not impotent"

- "No" She answered sharply, staring at him right in the eyes.

- "No what? I can't give you sex? "

- "It's ... it's not what I meant. I need something more, and that, you can't give it to me. You know that, be reasonable"

He was not calm anymore and began to raise his voice :

- "Ow, now I'm the one not reasonable! Well, I'm not the one jumping in a bed with a complete strange..."

- "He's not a complete stranger. I know him, he's a nice man and.."

He sighed dramatically and nearly yelled at her.

- "So what, you've known him years ago and now you believe him to be the man of your life? Come on Cuddy, even for you, this is completely stupid! You think he's going to marry you and make you lots of little monsters??"

She looked at him sadly, taken aback by his outburst. She always knew he cared, but that much? She took a step closer to him and looked straight in his eyes. She put her hand on his cheek, stroking it slightly and whispered again, just to calm herself as much as to calm him.

- "I don't know House, but it's a maybe. And a maybe with a man is much better than a "never gonna happen" with another."

He flinched at that. He was here to ruin her evening and she was ruining his. Damn that woman! "Pretend you don't care, just pretend you don't care for god's sake!"

- "Go then, have FUN! ... if you get bored though, you know where I am. I could show you some good stuff ya know... with my cane"

He then went away without looking back and Cuddy sighed. She was not so sure she would be ready for a night of sex with Jeffrey right now.

--

Lisa Cuddy was standing in front of his room, hesitating to knock on the door or not. She was crossing the line, she knew it, and she was glad she had drank wine tonight because she would be able to blame what was going to happen on the drinks. She put her hand to her neck and felt her heartbeat. She sighed, this really was not a good idea. But she felt herself knocking the door anyway and waited for the occupant to open it, secretly hoping that he was not there yet.

The door opened slowly and there he was. He was agape, and Cuddy felt her courage come back for this reason : she could still amaze him!

- "Why... hey Cuddles, ..."

He was silent, not knowing what to say. She also said nothing, and looked at him straight in the eyes. He took a step to her and asked in a low whisper :

- "Cuddy, you okay?"

She closed the short distance between them and kissed him softly on the cheek. She coult tell he was confused and was relieved by that. She was as stunned at her behaviour than he was.

- "One night" She said softly, looking at him again. "No dates, no promises, no games..."

He found back his composure and grinned :

- "No games? you sure? Thought you came for a Monopoly..."

- "Yes, Monopoly, that's right." She laughed nervously and asked casually :

- "So, can I come in or do you prefer me to leave?"

He took her hand and lead her in. Cuddy knew that there was no turning back at that point and she followed him.

- "Want a drink?" he asked with a wink.

It was now her turn to be amaze. Here she came, giving him what he'd asked her for years, and he was delaying it. Still, a drink would be more than welcome she thought.

- " Would be nice, thanks"

He let go of her hand, and she felt her courage vanish again. What the hell was she doing here? That would be the end of their "strange but strong friendship". Was she really ready to break this? Still, releasing their sexual tension would maybe be the solution. He would then be able to move on to... Wait, you're talking about House here! But still, she had to try. And the fact that she may need it as much as he would was not something she wanted to go into. She looked at him pouring the drinks from the mini-fridge and sat down on the bed. He then joined her and gave her what seemed to be a vodka but was in fact apple juice. She frowned at him.

- "No alcohol?"

- "Mini me has drank too much, I want to be ready to satisfy the mistress as it should" He said with a wink.

-"Ow, I'm the mistress so you're supposed to be the slave right?"

He grinned at that and looked at her.

- "Sure, ask me what you want"

She was about to utter a "don't hurt me!" when she caught herself. For god's sake Lisa, get a grip on yourself woman!

--

The next thing Cuddy did, House didn't expect at all. She could have kneeled in front of him, jumped on him or stormed out of the room crying, he could have dealt with, but not this. She was gently stroking his right tight, massaging it and asked uneased :

- "Does it hurt now?"

He flinched and took her hand away violently. He then looked at her angrily.

- "Don't!"

He was hurt, Cuddy realised, and he hurt like hell for awhile because of her. She felt the guilt coming back and whispered :

- "I'm so sorry Greg"

Was it the honest answer or the use of his first name, House did not know and did not care. His anger vanished as quickly as it had come.

- "Shut up Cuddy!" He said quickly and he kissed her. She didn't see it coming but soon returned the kiss. Her hands came behind his neck and he pushed her softly on the bed. All their thoughts were now vanishing as they gave in the lust. Two broken souls becoming one, wanting one another, needing one another. She never closed her eyes though, wanting to see his face, his eyes and he did the same. He could not take his eyes of her. How she looked at him, how she smiled when he was battling with her bra and how she slowly parted her lips to moan when she came. He liked every part of it, and no fantasy of his could have been better than this. One night, he thought briefly, would certainly not be enough.

--

They both laid panting in bed and neither of them wanted to broke the silence. She was coming out of her bliss and began realising what she just had done and what it would mean for both of them. « Would he wait a little or would he make a stupid joke now? She wondered after a while. She then felt him more than she saw him getting closer to her. He put an arm around her and put his head next to her messy hair. She could not help but laugh.

- "I didn't know you were the cuddling type"

- "What part of "shut up" didn't you understand?" he answered in a muffled voice.

- "And here I thought I was your mistress..."

He winked at her, and replied simply :

- "Love slave is tired, love slave needs to sleep. Mistress Cuddy killed him..."

She smiled softly and snuggled closer to him. She kissed him and looked at him.

- "Sweet death though" he added with a grin.

They both stayed like that in a confortable silence and he fell asleep. Cuddy, though, could not stop thinking about this night and how nice she felt next to him, listening to his soft snoring.

--

House woke up, slowly forgetting about an amazing dream. He opened his eyes and the events from the evening before came back to him. Cuddy had come to see him instead of the "Potato Head" guy and ... They had sex right? That wasn not a dream or a fantasy?

He was alone in bed but he could still smell vanilla on the sheet. Vanilla and the smell of sex of course. He sat down and reached for his Vicodin. His leg was hurting like hell due to his "gymnastic" from yesterday. But he really did not mind because it had been worth it.

- "One night my ass" he said popping up two Vicodins. He then checked the clock. 8.12 AM. He had still an hour to have a shower and get dressed. He did not wonder where Cuddy was. Knowing the woman, she was self-flagellating in her room about what had happened. He coud not see what was wrong though. Two consenting adult having sex was not something bad after all. And she had been more than consenting seeing she had been the one coming to him and asking for it. He had the advantage and was more than ready to use it.

--

James Wilson had spent his night alone ... well, he had had phone sex with Amber but it still was not the real stuff, he thought. He was waiting for his best friend and his boss to come and join him in the hallway. He sat down and took a newspaper. Being always on time, he knew too well what it was to wait for somebody ... this somebody being nearly always House ... who was usually late. It was unusual for Cuddy though. She also was always on time, but he remembered his boss would have certainly spent the night with "what was his name again?" and that it was a good excuse to be late.

- "So, who's dead today?"

He looked up and saw House limping to him. He also noticed something else.

- "House, you wear the same clothes as yesterday... Did you even took a shower?"

He then noticed Lisa Cuddy walking to meet them. She seemed exhausted and... was it worry on her face?

- "Good morning Dr Cuddy, slept well?"

She smiled but had no time to answer.

- "Of course she slept well. But not so much, cause she had the most amazing sex of her life. Ain't it right Mistress?"

She frowned at him and then realised he always acted like that and Wilson did not realise that he was actually right and talking about himself... She then answered simply :

- "Sex wasn't THAT bad..." Wait, you haven't changed?" She asked, mimicking Wilson's question.

House sniffed his shirt and answered with a wink :

- "This smell is so good I didn't want to lose it so quickly"

She rolled her eyes but could not help smiling. She then noticed the car with their chauffeur and was followed by a grinning House and Wilson, who was wondering if it was normal he had not understood a word of what House said.

--

Her hands were all over him as well as her lips. He wanted to touch her but realised he could not move his arms. Something was wrong and that was incredibly frustrating.

- "House!"

- "Huh... Why did you stop th...? Huh"

He opened his eyes and saw none other than Lisa Cuddy entering Exam room three. He grinned and winked at her.

- "Missed me?"

She was not smiling though and that bothered him. Since they had come back from the charity event a week ago, she was all bossy and grumpy.

- "House, you're supposed to work, not to sleep"

- "Not my fault, keep fantisizing about your funbags. They felt so good in my han..."

He had not the time to finish as she put her hand on his mouth. He could see she was fuming now. Well, he was still able to push her buttons, that was already something.

- "Keep it down you idiot!" She whispered while removing her hand from his mouth. Every simple touch was sending shivers through her spine and she could not deal with that right now. It was better to work so she did not have time to think. She had tried to avoid him as much as possible since "that" evening but she still could not let him do everything he wanted.

- "You're no fun, Cuddles" he pouted

She frowned at him and turned to exit the room when he added.

- "You should have sex, you would be happier"

She turned and smiled. "Finally" he thought.

- "Well, don't think it would work. Didn't workthe last time anyway!"

He felt hurt but grinned again and stood up, limping to her. He stopped next to her, and he noticed that she did not back up.

- "Maybe it's because you didn't do it again. It maybe like an addiction... "

She laughed at that and whispered :

- "Get over me"

As she turned around, he added :

- " YOU are the one who should get over me, but you can't! Want to know why?"

She stayed her back to him and answered sarcastically :

- "Dying to know why House..."

- "Because, Cuddles, I'm your Vicodin"

She did not answer, but he could see she was laughing softly when she walked away.


End file.
